


She Rode Equestrian

by smilingscarlet



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingscarlet/pseuds/smilingscarlet
Summary: O





	She Rode Equestrian

Your moreno tone

Against my olive toned one

Baby please don’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> O


End file.
